tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Therigatha7.2
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha7.2 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 7.2 Chala, Daughter Of The Brahminee Surupasari, Of Nalaka, Magadha, Sister Of Sariputta, Chief Of The Bhikkhus(Monks) She, too, having made her resolve under former Buddhas, and accumulating good karma(deeds) of age-enduring efficacy in many rebirths, was, in this Buddha-era, reborn in Magadha, at the village of Nalaka,1 the child of lady Surupasari, the Brahminee. And on her name-giving day they called her Chala. Her younger sister was Upachala, and the youngest Sisupachala, and all three were junior to their brother Sariputta, Captain of the Dhamma(path of eternal truth). Now, when the three heard that their brother had renounced the world for the Order, they said: 'This can be no ordinary system, nor ordinary renunciation, if one like our brother have followed it!' And full of desire and longing, they too renounced the world & became ordained ( became nuns), putting aside their weeping relatives and attendants. After ordination, with striving and hard work, removing sins, they attained Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha), and dwelt in the bliss of Nibbana. Now, Chala Bhikkhuni, after her round and her meal, entered one day the Dark Grove (Andha-vana)to meditate. Then Mara(devil) came to stir up sensual desires in her. As told in the Sutta : 'Again, Chala Bhikkhuni, after her round in Savatthi and her meal, entered one day the Pleasant Grove to meditate. And, going on down into the Dark Grove(Andha-vana), she sat down under a tree. Then sinful Mara(devil) came there'. Wishing to break the vow of her holy celibate life, Mara(devil) asked her why she had become clean shaven nun.When she had illuminated to him the virtues of the Master(Buddha), and of the Dhamma(path of eternal truth), she explaimed to him that she had attained proficiency in it, and had overcome the sensual life. Because of that Mara(devil), upset & dejected, vanished from there. But she discoursed on what talk she had with Mara(devil), as follows: Meditating, self-aware, bhikkuni(nun) with all senses trained and in self-control, walking in holy path, calmed with mastery over action, speech and thought Equanimous, dwells in the (divine) bliss . (182) Mara(devil): Why now and to which are you seen thus dressed And shaven like a nun, yet do not join Ascetics of some sect, and share their rites? What, futile and selfish, is your quest? (183) Chala: It is they that are without, caught in the net Of the vain philosophies on which they lean– It is they that have no knowledge of the Dhamma(Truth), It is they that lack all competence in Dhamma(path of eternal truth). (184) In the princely Sakiya clan is born A Buddha, matchless among the men: He has given the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) to me Which overcomes vain philosophical opinions. (185) The origin & arisal of suffering, how suffering may be overcome, The Ariyan Eightfold Path leads to, Elimination of all Suffering. (186) And I who has heard his words , will follow his discipline sincerely. The Threefold Wisdom2 unparalleled I have gotten now, Within the Era of the Buddha's time. (187) In every way, the attraction of senses is eliminated. And the region of darkness (ignorance) within is torn apart Know this, you Sinful One, hence! Here, O Destroyer! you shall not prevail. (188) ---- 1 Called also Nala-village. Sariputta seems to have continued, at times, to reside there , and it was there that he died & achieved nirvana. 2 Attainments due to enlightenment (i) recall of past rebirths, (ii) the all seeing Heavenly Eye(or divine eyesight) which can see anywhere in the universe, and (iii) the destruction of all the Asavas(sensual desires) within i.e. purity.